The Only One I See
"The Only One I See" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Pablo Espinosa as Tomas Heredia. The English version is sung by Johnny Yong Bosch. Lyrics Season 1= Ah oh oh oh Ah oh oh oh oh Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah If I've nothing left to say The day turns into night Then I find you're my one light And you are holding all the secrets Of my life and all my dreams The light that shines bright And the song I write for you It's with me every day The only beat is this heart And then I know when you're not near Again my song would be here so I go to the start And now the song I write for you The only beat is a heart that's true You are a part of this song In every chord and note that I write This song goes on for the two of us And now the words all start to shine And I can sing it 'cause you're here And you're the only one I see Ah oh oh oh Ah oh oh oh oh Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah If I've nothing left to say The words have all come out Then the silence is so loud And now that all you really feel And in your head and heart burst out It's like a storm cloud (aaah) You're the only song I write The one that's in my head In every note I hear you And all the beats are loud and strong I'll sing to you the whole night long Until the song's through And now the song I write for you The only beat is so heart that's true You are a part of this song In every chord and note that I write (aaah) The song goes on for the two of us And now the words all start to shine And I can sing it 'cause you're here And you're the only one I see Ah oh oh oh Ah oh oh oh oh And I can sing it 'cause you're here And you're the only one I see |-| Season 2= If you just don't want to talk You do not want to say Then I want play the silence Cause' you're in every though I'm thinking And in every song I'm singing, Don't you know that If you do not we're I stand then let me make it clear Then I fear, I hear beside you Cause you in every picture, I see, now I only want to be Whatever you'll go What's going on between me and you I got to know if you feel it too You make on me crazy But every time in my mind What's going on between me and you I got to know if you feel it too To tell me is the all for me And little same is all I need. |-| Spanish= Si no hay nada que decir Ni nada de que hablar No te falta explicarte Si guardas todos los secretos de mi vida Y de mis sueños, si lo sabes Eres la única canción Que siempre escribiré Siguiendo mis latidos Cada palabra, cada nota que me das Me hace sentir que estoy contigo Es conexión entre tú y yo En cada verso de esta canción Tu voz y la mía En cada acorde en cada rima Es conexión entre tú y yo En cada verso de esta canción Es tan distinto junto a ti Soy lo que soy si estas aquí Si no hay nada que decir Ni nada de que hablar Te regalo el silencio Y escucho todo lo que sientes Lo que pasa por tu mente ya lo sabes Eres la única canción Que siempre escribiré Siguiendo mis latidos Cada palabra, cada nota que me das Me hace sentir que estoy contigo Es conexión entre tú y yo En cada verso de esta canción Tu voz y la mía En cada acorde en cada rima Es conexión entre tú y yo En cada verso de esta canción Es tan distinto junto a ti Soy lo que soy si estas aquí Es conexión entre tú y yo En cada verso de esta canción Es tan distinto junto a ti Soy lo que soy si estas aquí Es tan distinto junto a ti Soy lo que soy si estas aquí Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *Tomas Heredia wrote this song about Violetta. *This song is considered the second Tomletta song after I Love You, which Violetta wrote while she was thinking about Tomas. *Francesca though Tomas wrote this song for her, but later on, she found out that it was about Violetta. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Entre Tú y Yo" (Between You and Me). *It's possible that this is the first song Tomas wrote, due to the fact he was humming part of it on A Dream, A Song. *Tomas used this song for the singing audition to register for Studio 21. *This song is mostly sung by boys, but Naty sang it for one of Gregorio's assignments, and Ludmila sang it with Leon, Naty and Andres as well. *This song, along with Always Dancing and More Tears, hasn't been released for purchase, but it already has a full version, which was posted on the Disney Channel UK YouTube account. *The full version of this song was released in episode 11, but it is rarely shown after that episode. *Luca Caviglia sang a cover of this song in Resto Band in episode 34. *Entre Tú y Yo, the Spanish version of this song, was released as a single in Latin America on May 26, 2012. *The original Spanish version of this song was written and produced by Eduardo Frigerio and Claudio Yuste. *This song was the first song featured on the show that was written by Tomas, but it's unknown whether it was the first song he had ever written. *It's possible that this song was performed in the end-of-term show since you could hear part of the songs, while Gregorio, Pablo, and Antonio was talking backstage. * This is the first song that Violetta sang in front of people, but as a duet with Tomas. *The lyrics of this song changed completely when Marco sang it in the second season. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs